Darkness powerful
by Lhenaya
Summary: La terre est ravagée par les créatures de l'ombre et plongée dans une nuit éternelle. La désolation, la mort, le néant sévissent partout. A l'approche de la fin, le royaume d'Hyrule, le seul encore dans la lumière doit prendre une décision: combattre ou partir à la recherche d'un artefact au-delà de la frontière capable de ramener la lumière dont la position reste inconnue de tous
1. Chapter 1

**_Darkness Powerful_**

_Il y a longtemps que les hommes ont délaissé la puissance des dieux pour agir à leur guise et à leur façon. Ce faisant, ils ont enfreint les règles élémentaires et engendré la mort, les ténèbres, l'obscurité, le néant. La terre devint stérile, toute forme de vie mourut laissant le monde à la merci des créatures de l'ombre qui ravagèrent tout sur leur passage réduisant le reste du monde à néant et le plongeant dans une obscurité des plus noires. Un seul royaume possédait encore le pouvoir, la force, la lumière, pour éradiquer le mal définitivement: Hyrule, ancien siège des divinités béni et protégé par la déesse Hylia. Mais leur temps, désormais compté à l'approche du jugement dernier, ne cesse de s'écouler rapidement..._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Link scrutait le monde qui s'étendait à ses pieds depuis le balcon de la Citadelle blanche. On percevait très nettement la démarcation de la frontière entre la lumière et les ténèbres, les monstres s'y acharnant sans succès dans le but de voler les dernières formes de vie. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était possible de faire pour inverser le cour du temps et tout reprendre à zéro ? Zelda avait été élu par la déesse Hylia, la seule divinité ayant refusé de leur tourner le dos, pour insuffler la voix de la déesse dans ce monde. Or depuis quelques temps la déesse restait sans voix...

Zelda passait le plus claire de son temps enfermée dans le temple sacré situé à l'intérieur de la tour Nord et ne voyait jamais Link ,eux qui, autrefois, étaient si proches. Link et Zelda n'avaient jamais connu leur monde avant sa décadence, ils ne savaient rien de la chaleur du soleil sur la peau ni même de la lumière de la lune. Mais chaque jours Zelda sentait que la barrière s'affaiblissait et que bientôt ils n'auraient que deux choix possibles: inciter la population à se battre et se défendre ou se mettre en quête d'une chose, d'un pouvoir qui anéantirait les ténèbres.

L'horizon était aussi noire que le ciel quoique teintée de lumière rouge sang mais tout à l'extérieur laissait présager la mort et la désolation. Qui arriverait à se battre contre ça et même qui prendrait le risque d'aller dehors? Personne, Link le savait, Zelda le savait. Ils étaient tous condamnés à attendre la fin, à voir la Mort en personne à leur pied ramper doucement devant eux avant de venir s'insinuer dans leurs rêves tandis qu'ils dormaient.  
Pourquoi s'acharner à lutter contre une destinée qu'ils ne pouvait ni maîtriser ni accepter ? Link pourtant se sentait prêt, lui, à accomplir tout ce qu'il faudrait pour ramener la lumière en ces lieux, pour lui qui ne l'avait jamais connu et pour tout ceux qui ont eu assez de chance pour la voir disparaître avant l'Eternelle Nuit. Pour Zelda, prisonnière dans une salle de marbre qui ne voyait même plus le ciel. Pour ce monde, le dernier espoir de l'humanité et du monde tout entier.  
_Pour raviver la dernière lumière plongée dans les ténèbres._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 1: In the darkness_  
**

La princesse l'avait convoqué très tôt ce jour là. D'ordinaire, elle ne le faisait même pas mander. Link sentait que quelque chose d'important se passait pour qu'on en arrive à un point tel celui-ci. Il déambula dans les couloirs déserts et silencieux, personne ne les traversait depuis longtemps et aucun tableau, aucun portrait, n'agrémentait les murs dont la surface restait lisse et blanche, parfaitement intact, rien n'en avait altéré la surface. Ce silence ne le pesait plus depuis des années mais il se sentait toujours bizarre lorsqu'il les traversaient.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir et il se retrouva devant la porte derrière laquelle Zelda résidait et frappa trois coups. Le son se propagea dans la pièce sans trouver d'obstacle et résonna aux oreilles de Link en un bruit assourdissant. Un léger "oui?" se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et il entra doucement, poussant la grande porte en marbre de la Citadelle.

Zelda se tenait là, à genoux devant l'autel de la Déesse à prier pour recevoir ses volontés. Link attendit patiemment devant la porte afin de ne pas perturber le rituel sacré. Il regarda son amie, ses cheveux longs dans son dos solidement retenue par de fines barrettes en or avec des diamants, murmurer doucement. Seules ses lèvres bougeaient doucement et lorsqu'elle eut achevée sa prière elle se leva, inclina la tête et se tourna vers Link. Un simple regard invita le jeune homme à se rapprocher. Elle ne lui accorda aucune parole, aucun sourire avant qu'il ne soit devant elle:

-**J'ai demandé à te voir Link. Merci d'être venu, **répondit Zelda en guise de salut  
**-C'est tout naturel, **répondit Link en s'avançant un peu plus.**  
-J'ai une faveur à te demander. J'ai peut être trouver la solution à notre problème. Mais il nous agir vite, **déclara simplement Zelda**  
-Qu'est-ce donc ?  
-La Triforce.  
-La Triforce ?  
-Oui, un objet de légende aux très grands pouvoirs. Une relique des dieux d'après les histoires. Personne ne sait réellement à quel point son pouvoir peut être grand, mais il l'est. Nous ne pouvons pas nous résoudre à trouver autre chose, c'est la seule solution. C'est ça ou une mort lente et douloureuse.  
-Sais-tu par hasard où elle pourrait se trouver?**

A la mine de Zelda, Link se rendit compte que son amie n'avait pas l'air de savoir où se trouvait la fameuse relique, objet de leur salut à tous. Une vague de frissons le parcourut: était-ce bien raisonnable de se lancer à l'aveuglette dans une aventure dans un monde hostile, froid où le danger et la mort ont élu domicile ? Le temps est une chose qui s'épuise et ne se rattrape pas. Link espérait que Zelda avait un moyen de retrouver la relique avant que le temps ne soit définitivement compté. S'il y avait une chance, même infime de s'en sortir, il se devait de tout essayer, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter, le prix ne restait après tout que la vie...  
-**Non. Mais j'ai bien un moyen de la récupérer, suis-moi. **

La jeune femme tourna les talons et, suivie de Link, arpenta un long couloir baigné de lumière bleue dont la provenance restait inconnue. Link observa les murs et les colonnes à s'en briser la nuque, il n'était encore jamais venu ici, et à dire vrai il y avait beaucoup de choses que le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais vu et demeuraient secrètes à ses yeux. Sans doute le resteraient-elles à tout jamais... La Citadelle était immense et méritait bien son titre: taillée à même la pierre sur l'une des montagnes les plus hautes de toutes, les dieux qui avaient érigés cet endroit à une époque révolue n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens, le royaume reflétait la puissance divine encore mieux que ne le ferait le plus parfait des miroirs. Baigné de lumière, tout aurait pu être davantage magnifique...

Le couloir déboucha enfin devant une porte gigantesque, encore plus grande que celle de la Tour Nord. Des écritures, gravées à même la pierre, ornaient la porte entière à l'instar une rune ou une incantation. Se mêlaient également des symboles de toute forme et de toute taille et des lettres antiques, une langue étrangère oubliée et perdue dans les méandres du temps que même le plus vieux des livres ne pourrait retranscrire dans la langue commune. _Le langage des dieux._ Zelda posa doucement sa main, délicate, fine et blanche, au centre de la porte et murmura des paroles presque inaudibles que Link ne comprit pas. La porte irradia durant quelques instants d'une lumière bleutée avant de s'ouvrir dans un bruit profond et grave. Link et Zelda entrèrent sans le moindre bruit d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Rien, hormis une épée plongée dans une pierre grise entourée de lierres située au centre, ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Un vaste trou au plafond filtrait la lumière extérieure si toute fois on pouvait la qualifier de lumière. La lame de l'épée était forgée dans un alliage inconnu, de métaux sans doute très rares et introuvables désormais, et aucune entailles, aucune fêlures ne semblaient avoir été faites sur celle-ci...A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais servie, ce qui au fond n'était pas une hypothèse dénudée de sens. Zelda désigna d'un léger mouvement de tête l'épée et Link se dirigea vers elle d'un pas hésitant sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Devait-il la prendre ? Sans doute, mais qu'est-ce qu'une épée pourrait avoir comme pouvoir pour trouver une relique ?

Accordant un dernier coup d'œil à Zelda qui le regardait d'un air impassible, Link saisit vivement le manche de l'épée de la main droite et fut aveuglé pendant quelques instants d'une lumière bleue émanant de la lame alors qui la retirait de la pierre. Recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits (et ses yeux), il regarda en direction de l'épée. Le manche tenait dans sa main à la perfection, comme si l'épée avait été forgée à son intention. La lame scintillait et le jeune homme la regarda, il lui sembla y voir une silhouette flotter durant quelques secondes mais ça ne pouvait être qu'une illusion car elle avait déjà disparu...

-**Bien, maintenant que cela est fait je peux être tranquille. Link, cette épée n'est pas n'importe laquelle, c'est celle des Dieux. La raison pour laquelle Hylia ne répond plus à mes appels est parce qu'elle se trouve à l'intérieur de l'épée, elle t'aidera dans ta quête, éclairant ton chemin là où régnera l'obscurité la plus noire. Tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur, pas de temps à perdre car une fois que tu quitteras la Citadelle, les ombres gagneront de plus en plus de terrain sans la lumière de la Déesse pour nous protéger. Tu devras revenir vivant Link, pour tout le monde...pour moi.**

Link ne savait que répondre, il se savait pris dans une quête énorme qui le dépasserait sans doute à un moment mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Zelda lui tienne pareil discours, elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, il sentait dès à présent le poids énorme des responsabilités qu'il venait d'acquérir et accepter en prenant l'épée et de toute la confiance que l'on mettait en lui. Il tenait maintenant entre ses mains la destinée de tout un peuple qui n'a fait que subir les conséquences de leurs ancêtres sans pour autant en avoir approuvé les actions. Les dieux trouvaient-ils cela juste ? Il y avait bien longtemps que les dieux restaient sourds aux dires des hommes, que les prières ne servaient plus qu'à constituer une forme d'espoir que nulle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner dans le néant, l'une des rares choses qui permettaient à la population de se rattacher à la vie et de garder le contrôle de leur esprit pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

* * *

**INSTANT REVIEWS:**

_Tout d'abord merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de commenter mais surtout d'avoir lu, ça me touche énormément. J'avais beaucoup de travail à faire au lycée, aussi ai-je quelque peu négliger mon histoire bien que la seconde ne soit pas la classe la plus difficile, elle reste tout de même différente de la troisième. Bon assez parlé de ma vie..._

KIWI-MATSURA: Ravie d'apprendre que tu es ici même par hasard, c'est souvent lorsque l'on ne cherche pas que l'on trouve comme on dit ! Je ne compte pas adopter  
de rythme de publication particulière car l'inspiration ne se commande pas de un, et de deux ce sera surtout en fonction de mon travail au lycée et du  
temps que j'aurais de par le fait. Néanmoins je compte essayer de publier assez régulièrement et de ne pas mettre en pause ma fiction trop souvent xD Dark Link n'est pas une mauvaise idée pour la suite des événements, bien que n'ayant pas joué l'épisode où il fait apparition, il semble qu'il soit  
d'office le candidat PAR-FAIT pour l'incarnation des ténèbres dans le monde, aussi je ne lancerai pas de casting à ce sujet, j'ai déjà trouvé mon héros:')

KATSOU2: Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner! ^^ Ca me touche quand même que tu m'incites à continuer, ça me motive même beaucoup écoute xD. Tu me dirais d'ici quelques chapitres si mon histoire reste toujours une bonne fiction "zeldaesque" xD. J'essayerai de ne pas te décevoir :')


End file.
